Unpretty
by BruisedSmile
Summary: Rachel needs an honest answer...Part of the 'Behind the Scenes' Collection.


I'm sure this idea has already been done multiple times by other wonderful St. Berry shippers, but ever since I saw '_Born This Way_' – awesome as it was, I think everyone can agree it was begging for a St. Berry scene – this little idea has been playing around my head. So I figured, may as well share the love.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Unpretty<strong>

**~o~  
><strong>

"I personally didn't think it was possible for Finn's dancing to become any direr, and yet he's somehow managed to add assault and battery into his repertoire. Is there no end to that boy's talent?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and threw her boyfriend a disapproving glance through the mirror reflection.

"Leave it alone, alright. It _was_ an accident."

Jesse turned his head away with a sound of derision but didn't elaborate any further on his thoughts, sensing now was not the best time for an argument. Maybe his fist would just have an '_accident' _with Finn's face one day. His expression softened as he saw Rachel hide a wince, pausing in silent pain before she made to continue with her ministrations. He moved wordlessly to her side.

"Here…" he murmured as he sat down on the dresser seat beside her. The edge of subdued anger was gone from his voice, replaced with a tender tone of intimacy that he only ever used in private. His movements were steady and gentle as he took the medical strip from her fingers and turned his attention to the bruised and broken skin across her face.

Rachel looked like she wanted to object, her hand hovering over his wrist, but then she sighed and acquiesced to his touch. "Thanks," she mumbled at last, squeezing his arm lightly as she met his eyes. "But you're still avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding," Jesse corrected softly, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. "Frankly, I'm just a little confused." He shook his head with a knowing smile, running his thumb so carefully along her cheekbone. "Since when do you ever seek approval or opinion when it comes to the big, personal decisions in your life? You normally give anyone hell if they try and tell you what to do or make you bow to public pressure. Why are you doubting yourself all of a sudden?"

Rachel frowned. "I'm not asking for permission or anything. I'm the only one in charge of my life – that's never going to change. Just…call it curiosity, okay?"

"Well, thank god for that. You had me worried."

Rachel laughed and brushed a kiss over his lips before gently shoving him away from her. Jesse grinned and took the hint, getting up and giving her the dresser to herself again.

"I know Dad says it's my choice and that they'll support whatever I want to do, but I don't want them to think I'm ashamed of myself or anything." Rachel drew the brush through her sleek hair in a soothing habit, her brows furrowing in conflict as she tried to explain her thought process. "I've always said I wouldn't change anything about myself or give in to vanity like that. I've always been happy with who I am…"

She trailed off, her gaze dropping from the mirror for a moment as she struggled with her own feelings. Jesse remained silent, studying her with a thoughtful expression from across the room. She was lying but he wasn't about to call her out on it. He already knew that Rachel had trouble admitting personal weakness, even to herself. She wouldn't beg for help or run away; wouldn't raise her hand in a crowded sports hall and risk exposing any insecurity to public ridicule.

"I mean, Barbra is my hero and idol and she never conformed to convention, but she's also one of a kind. Who's to say I'll ever be as big a star as her."

"Who's to say you won't be even bigger?"

"Maybe," she conceded with a warm smile, before her gaze turned troubled again. "But everyone in Glee club is too busy talking about plastic surgery like it's the devil's favourite pastime or something."

Jesse rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath. That was rich. What the hell gave them the right to lecture Rachel on something so personal? "Nothing like a healthy dose of moral superiority washed down with lashings of hot hypocrisy," he remarked dryly.

"So you don't think I'm a self-hating basket case for considering the surgery?"

"Of course not," he assured, dropping down to sit on the edge of her bed. "Nothing wrong with plastic surgery in principle. It's a perfectly valid choice in anyone's life." He shrugged. "Presuming you have the cash of course."

She stood up with a sigh, quietly avoiding his eyes as she fidgeted with the photos tacked up at the corner of her mirror. "I don't know…They did say it could improve my voice…"

"It's your body, Rach." She looked over at the firm words to find him watching her with a gentle but probing gaze. "You have the right to do whatever it is that makes you feel happiest." He hesitated for a second. "Just make sure you're doing it for the right reasons."

She walked over to join him, doubt and longing written across her expression. "But Quinn…"

"Is very pretty," he agreed calmly. He saw the look that passed over her face at his response, pouting her lips adorably, and he smirked to himself. He snaked his arms around her waist and tugged her close. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and grudgingly leaned into his embrace, lowering her head to rest against his with a soft breath. Jesse moved his lips to her ear, speaking low enough to send a pleasant shiver tingling through her body. "But you are _drop dead gorgeous_."

Rachel drew her fingers down the nape of his neck, a breathtaking smile spilling over her face as she searched his gaze. "Even with a bashed up nose?"

Jesse grinned. "_Especially_ with a bashed up nose."

She burst out laughing and he seized the chance to pull her down onto the bed with him. "You are such a liar, Jesse St. James," she reproached playfully, digging her fingertips into his chest to draw him closer.

"I am not," he retorted, kissing the tip of her nose. "I happen to think that purple compliments your complexion beautifully."

"Hmm," she murmured sceptically.

"Incidentally, did I ever tell you that Gonzo was my favourite Muppet?"

"Jesse!"

There was a muffled groan of laughter as Rachel landed a swift punch in her boyfriend's shoulder. Never one to back away from a fight, Jesse quickly retaliated by attacking the ticklish spot on her midriff, and so the battle continued on amidst shouts and giggles of enjoyable protest.

**~o~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> Just something short and sweet and hopefully at least a little enjoyable. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
